A Christmas Kiss
by Twix3780
Summary: Two Rangers, a sprig of mistletoe, and the cover of a Christmas party. Perfect! (Complete!)


**Category:** TV Show » Power Rangers

 **Author:** Twix3780

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

With the amount of alcohol coursing through her body, Shelby wasn't surprised that the room was spinning. But she was enjoying herself, and it wasn't like she was insanely drunk like a few others at the party. The Amber Beach Museum had volunteered to allow the Dino Bite cafe to be used as a party ground for the local high school, and the Ranger team had been coerced into helping out. The only person who didn't seem to mind was Chase, especially since this meant he could flirt with as many girls' he could lay his eyes too.

The rest of the team, Ivan, Koda, Riley and Kendall seemed slightly out of place. Riley and Kendall were such introverts that it showed how bad they hid behind closed doors, and Ivan and Koda were from a time where partying was not rare, but drinking to the point where you could barely stand up and making out in public was unheard of. Being from the middle ages, Ivan was used to seeing drunkards leaving the tavern late at night and unable to walk, but for Koda, it was a new experience entirely. Which was why he mainly remained in the kitchen with Ivan.

Tyler didn't seem to mind the party. He wasn't as socially awkward as Kendall and Riley, but he also wasn't completely popular like Chase either, and Shelby found herself right in the middle of the two. She wasn't a party girl herself, but she did like to enjoy herself when the time presented itself. Which was why she had decided tonight was a good a night as any. It was Christmas after all.

Dancing clumsily to the Christmas carols playing through the large speakers placed either side of the bar, Shelby made her way through the throng of dancers on the makeshift dancefloor. Tinsel, fake snow, and a colour scheme that would've put the Rangers to shame covered every inch of the cafe making it irresistibly Christmassy. The music changed and Shelby felt someone bump into her from the left, knocking her forward into someone else.

"Sorry, sorry!" Shelby apologised over and over as a pair of hands grasped her shoulders, steadying her. She glanced up and sighed in relief as Tyler's face loomed into her view. "Tyler! Where've you been?"

Tyler chuckled. "Shelby, are you drunk?" he asked.

"No," Shelby cried, indignantly. She swayed slightly and blinked, holding her hand up as she showed a measurement with her forefinger and thumb. "Maybe a little bit. But it's Christmas! You can't fault me."

"I'm not faulting you," Tyler replied. "Just don't drink too much, OK? You want to be able to remember Christmas, don't you?"

Shelby blushed and smiled.

Tyler chuckled again. "How about we sit down for a while?" he asked. "I'll get you a glass of water, OK?" He turned her around and was about to walk her towards a booth when a tsking sound caught his attention over the music. He paused and turned to see Chase standing just behind him. "What?" he asked.

"You haven't kissed yet," Chase said.

Tyler and Shelby looked at each other in confusion.

Chase grinned and pointed above them.

A blush crept over both Shelby and Tyler's faces as they each looked up. A sprig of mistletoe had been hung above where they were standing, and upon closer inspection, Tyler could see that it had been hung roughly everywhere around the room, all in hard-to-reach and random places. He could only assume Chase had used it as decoration, possibly to catch some girls' at the party out.

"You have to kiss before you can leave," Chase said, walking past the couple. "Tradition rules and all that." He smirked to himself as he disappeared back into the crowd of high schoolers.

Shelby, suddenly more sober than she had been, turned to Tyler. "He's kidding, right?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tyler replied. Chase had always been a bit of a hotshot, but he'd never taken him for a prankster or joker. Besides, what could it hurt? It was just one little kiss. It's not like it would've meant anything, right? So, yeah, what if he did have feelings for Shelby? It's not like she recuperated them, did she?

"Tyler," Shelby called over the music.

Tyler blinked and looked at her. Instantly he found himself drifting into a state of lost. He always seemed to get lost in her eyes. He smiled, suddenly glad that it had been Shelby he had bumped into and not someone else.

"Well, we can't really break tradition now, can we?" Tyler asked. Shelby blushed but nodded in agreement.

Slowly, Tyler cupped Shelby's face and pressed his lips lightly against her own. He paused, before moving his lips with hers slowly, surely. Shelby didn't hesitate to return the kiss, her hands coming to hold his shoulders. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime but was a mere few seconds. Soon the two pulled away, identical smiles on their lips.

As they stood, staring at each other, a clock chimed in the background, and the crowd started to cheer.

"Merry Christmas," Tyler said.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**


End file.
